


Teaching Poetry to Fish.

by BarPurple



Series: Deca'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's True Form, Gen, Heaven, Season 9 Spoilers, Wings, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel questions Metatron in the hopes of finding the way to open the Gates of Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains a tiny tiny not-really a spoiler but could be seen as a spoiler for Game of Thrones. Letting you know just in case.

“And Your Grace? What will you do about that? You will die if you don't replenish it.”

Castiel gave Hannah a sad wide eyed stare. He had no idea how he could replenish his Grace with Heaven in its current state. He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. His brothers and sisters could come home through the doorway that Metatron had kept open, but that wouldn’t help the souls trapped in the Veil. Reopening the Gates of Heaven had to be the first thing they did. He felt a little calmer now he had something to work towards. He nodded to himself and turned to Metatron. The Scribe was sulking in his cell.

“How do we reopen the Gates, Metatron?”

The defeated would-be God looked up at Castiel. The expression on his face was one of a petulant child and when he spoke his tone matched it perfectly.

“Why should I help you?”

Castiel sighed and looked around at the prison cell. In its current manifestation it was pleasant enough. Yes it was a jail, but he’d seen worse on Earth and much, much worse in Hell. The wonderful thing about the fabric of Heaven was its malleability. Anything was possible here.

“Your current situation could be made unpleasant if you refuse to aid us in undoing the damage you have caused.”

Metatron looked outraged.

“Are you threatening me Castiel?”

Hannah frowned at Castiel uncertain of what was happening here. Castiel’s face was a picture of innocence.

“No, no threat; just a simple observation. How do we reopen the Gates?”

Castiel watched the Scribe carefully for a moment. He knew he’d made the right play as Metatron eyed his cell nervously. This was the flipside of being able to tell a story, having the imagination to entertain the worst possible outcome. Metatron having read so much would be able to imagine things that Castiel would hope to never dream off. Finally the Scribe licked his lips nervously and answered the question. Even then he couldn’t stop himself getting a dig in at Castiel.

“It’s easy to open them from this side, but only Castiel can do it. It was him who collected the ingredients for the spell after all.”

His attempt to shift the blame back to Castiel backfired hugely as realisation dawned across Hannah’s face. She hissed in horror and turned on Metatron.

“You wanted Castiel dead. That would have left you no way to reopen the Gates. You had no intention of letting us return home! You were going to leave us in that hellish existence on earth”

Metatron cringed back against the wall of his cell; the very real terror of an enraged Hannah obviously scaring him more than the ghosts of his own imagination. Castiel gently put a steading hand on his sister’s arm. 

“It is not a good idea to upset your jailer, Metatron. What do I have to do?”

Metatron sidled forward. He came up to the bars of his cell, carefully avoiding Hannah, who still looked ready to smite him on the spot.

“Simple, go to the Gates and turn the Key.”

Castiel studied Metatron’s face very carefully. He really didn’t trust this angel and wasn’t keen to walk blindly into trap of his making. Again.

“Are you telling me everything?”

Metatron pouted.

“You don’t trust me Castiel. I’m hurt and a little surprised that you’ve learned so well. If you want confirmation talk to Joshua, he knows, he’ll tell you what to do.”

Castiel tilted his head to one side.

“The Gardener? Did he survive the Fall?”

Metatron looked uncomfortable for a second then replied.

“I had to let him back straight away. The Garden is unmanageable without him. He’s been in Heaven all this time.”

“Good. Thank you.”

Castiel tugged on Hannah’s arm and started to leave. Metatron waved his arm through the bars and called hopefully.

“Can I get some books? Book two of ‘A Song of Fire and Ice’ would be good.”

Without breaking stride Castiel called over his shoulder;

“All the Starks die.”

Metatron’s whine followed them out of the door.

“Spoilers!”


	2. In the Garden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can't be that simple. Can it?

Finding Joshua was easy for Hannah. Castiel was glad she took the lead on getting them both to the Garden. Even in Heaven he could feel his Grace fading. He refused to burn out until the Gates where open again, especially if Metatron was telling the truth and he was the only one who could open them.

Joshua was pruning a rosebush when Castiel and Hannah arrived in the Garden. He was humming to himself and Cas found it soothing to see an angel so at peace. It was a sight he hadn’t seen in a long time.

The Gardener looked up from the rosebush he was tending and smiled at them. He nodded cordially at Hannah, who gave him a slow nod in return.

“Hello Castiel. I can always tell when you visit, there are more bees around than usual.”

Cas smiled and watched as bees of all sizes buzzed busily around the shrubs and flowers.

“I like bees.”

“As do I, but you’re not here to talk apiculture.”

Hannah moved forwards and spoke quickly.

“Metatron says Castiel can reopen the Gates. Is this true?”

Joshua snipped another stray stem before answering.

“Yes, it’s true. Does Castiel want to reopen the Gates of Heaven?”

“I have some questions.”

Hannah looked at him with confusion written large across her face. 

“Angels don’t ask questions, they do what is required of them. What sort of angel are you?”

Castiel sighed and gently replied.

“A defective one according to Naomi. I want to open the Gates and I will do whatever is necessary, but for once I would like to know what I’m getting into before I’m neck deep in it.”

Hannah looked at him curiously, but made no reply. She was frowning slightly and Cas wondered if she was angry at what he had said. Joshua put his pruning shears in the tool basket by his feet and straightened up, as he dusted off his hands he said;

“A very sensible idea Castiel. What are your questions?”

Castiel took a deep breath and quickly sorted his questions into order of importance.

“What will happen to Heaven once the Gates are reopened?”

“Angels will be able to come and go freely once more. New souls will be able to enter as normal and most of the souls trapped in the Veil will cross over.”

“Most of the trapped souls?”

“They have been trapped there a long time with no real understanding of why they couldn’t move on. Not all will be keen to leave. I imagine there will be an increase in ghost activity from those who hang on.”

Castiel nodded and made a note to himself to warn the Winchesters about the ghosts. Metatron’s words about Dean’s death flashed to the front of his mind, but he pushed down his grief to focus on his next question.

“What do I have to do to open the Gates?”

“You simply turn the Key.”

Joshua smiled at the frown that creased Castiel’s forehead.

“You appear surprised, were you expecting something more?”

“Honestly, yes.”

Joshua chuckled.

“The Gates were meant to be reopened. There would be no point making it difficult to achieve that.”

Hannah smiled happily that the task was not going to be troublesome. Castiel had one final question.

“What will happen to me when I turn the Key?”

“Your Grace will return to you and displace the one you, erm, acquired.”

Castiel was obviously waiting for Joshua to continue when the Gardener only smiled Cas had to prod.

“That’s all? My Grace is returned. I won’t die, or lose my memories, or be bound to the Gate forever?”

“Why are you determined to make this more difficult than it actually is, Castiel?”

“Anything that is this simple has a tendency to try to kill me.”

“You do have a habit of attracting trouble, but in this case I can assure you that everything is as simple as it seems. I can’t say the same for your path after this is done, but no matter what you chose you will always be welcome in the Garden.”

Hannah’s whole frame sagged and she gripped Castiel’s arm.

“You’re going to leave us again aren’t you? You are going back to the Winchesters. We’re your family; your place is here with us.”

Castiel closed his eyes and bit back a sigh. He could explain why he had to go to Sam until the world ended, but Hannah wouldn’t understand. The hopelessness of the task didn’t stop him trying once again.

“For all the stories he read Metatron failed to understand that one man can be important. The Winchesters are important and they are my friends, if I can help them I will. I’ve proven that I am not a good leader. Please understand that I don’t want to make the same mistakes again. I don’t want to cause my family any more pain. I can do good on Earth with Sam and Dean.”

Saying the elder Winchester’s name almost choked him. Dean had been reported dead before and proven otherwise. Cas prayed to his absent Father that once again Dean’s resilience would overcome death. 

Castiel’s deep blue eyes watched as various emotions crossed Hannah’s face. Time in Heaven is as flexible as the landscape, if you know how to manipulate it. Castiel could feel Hannah expanding her personal time so she could think. His eyebrows rose as she chewed her bottom lip for a moment. Hannah’s wrath was something he didn’t want to tempt, so he was relieved when she spoke softly.

“I think I am finally beginning to understand. There are still many question I need answering. Please remember Castiel that you are not cut off from Heaven. If you are willing I would like to visit you when you are with the Winchesters.”

A smile bloomed on Castiel’s face and he nodded his consent to Hannah’s request. He found he did not trust his voice not to betray the deep emotion he felt at keeping a connection with Heaven in this way. Hannah continued;

“I’ll go and warn the others to expect an influx of souls. Get the Gates open for us Castiel.”

He wasn’t expecting the gentle kiss she laid on his cheek. With a smile Hannah flew away. Cas touched his fingers to the cheek she had kissed and smiled dreamily to himself. Perhaps fish could learn poetry after all. He quickly came back to himself and looked up at Joshua.

“Let’s do this.”

Joshua gave a wave of his hand and the Garden behind him faded to reveal the Gates of Heaven.


	3. Complex Differential Equations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fractal mathematics can be quite beautiful. (Or Castiel and the Gates of Heaven.)

Castiel had seen the Gates of Heaven before. He’d watched as the Morning Star was cast out and Hell was created. He had stood with his brothers as the first souls came into to Heaven. He’d marched through these Gates with his garrison on the way to harrow Hell and save the Righteous Man. So many times since then he’d thought he’d seen this glory for the last time. Perhaps that expectation of eternal lost is why his heart swelled with joy every time he was able to see the Gates. It was the symbol of his home and the portal to his friends.

Each human perceived the Gates in a different way depending on the aesthetic trends of their time. As an angel Castiel could see so much more that stones and metal. To him the Gates were a multi-dimensional energy conduit. He knew many of his brethren chose to see them in pure mathematical form, watching only streams of numbers and symbols as the Gates shifted. (Like the Matrix moive his new knowledge of cinema pointed out.)

Castiel was always more visual in his interpretation of the Gates; to him they were an eleven dimensional Mandelbrot fractal that twisted and turned through endless colours and shapes. For Cas the Gates changed form with every soul or angel that passed through them; each being creating an unique pattern that only existed for that moment in time. Seeing them sealed filled him with rage. 

How could Metatron bear to see then like this? The Gates were motionless and silent. Normally the Gates sang with the music of the spheres. The more Cas studied the travesty in front of him the more he became aware of a sensation that drilled in to the core of his being. His Grace was calling to him.

His Grace was a siren song. He could not refuse its call. The last of the stolen Grace inside him expanded and burnt away to nothing as Castiel assumed his angelic form. It had been oh so very long since he had manifested this way. It had not been idle bragging when he’d informed Dean that in this form he was as tall as the Empire State building. Multiple pairs of wings sprang from his back; some jet black others purest white. Extra arms sprouted from his elongated torso and were stretched and shaken into life. His facial features shifted restlessly between human and animal forms until he rolled his head on his neck and his face settled into the familiar arrangement of his earthly vessel.

In a single stride Castiel’s gigantic heavenly form stepped into the frozen energy manifold of the Gate of Heaven. His form sang as he was reunited with his true Grace. Once inside he realised he was the Key and thinking at speeds beyond mortal comprehension Castiel adjusted and corrected the differential equations to unlock the Gate.

As the Gates began to open he felt the rush of souls from the Veil. The feeling of raw human energy speeding passed him forcibly reminded Castiel of the last time he had stood before a dimensional portal. The shame he had felt as he poured the stolen souls back into Purgatory; the disappointment in Dean’s eyes. All the emotions from his lowest point washed over him and for an attosecond he lost control of the Gates and they tried to swing shut again. In his mind Dean spoke to him;

“Dude, do the job. You can have a chick flick moment later. Just get the job done first.”

Castiel took a figurative steadying breath and focused; he could do this; he would do this. Having found his focus Cas gave the final push to fully open the Gates.

At that moment in the centre of the continental United States a computerised table lit up with warning lights. The only witness to this, a ridiculously tall man with shaggy chestnut hair, stared at it with dull eyes and began to pray for a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see how Castiel sees the Gates of Heaven try out this fractal generator - 
> 
> http://sciencevsmagic.net/fractal/#0730,0458,5,3,1,1,2
> 
> (Cas would like me to point out that you will only see the fractals in two dimensions not the full eleven, but you'll get the idea.)


	4. Unconventional Prayers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of these days Castiel will teach the Winchesters traditional prayers.

“Well done Castiel.” Joshua was smiling as he rocked gently on his heels. The Gardener wasn’t certain how long opening the Gates had taken from Castiel’s point of view, but for him it had all happened in little over a minute. Joshua was soothed to hear the singing of the Gates again.

Castiel rolled his shoulders and ran a finger around his collar. After fiddling with the cuffs of his trench coat he seemed settled back into his human vessel. Joshua nodded understandingly.

“How long has it been since you wore your true angelic form?”

Castiel sighed.

“Long enough that it felt a little strange. I’m still surprised that opening the Gates was so simple.”

Joshua shook his head and laughed.

“You could always weed the boarders for me if you are determined to make a task of it.”

Castiel’s eyes took on a thousand yard stare and Joshua tilted his head and waited as Cas listened to a voice only he could hear.

_As I drink this bourbon down I pray that Castiel is still alive and flapping, and that he's got his ears on. Cas, man please be in one piece, I need some good news. Hell right now I’ll take mediocre news ‘cause what I got to tell you is crazy even for us._

Castiel frowned and refocused on the Gardener.

“Sam is drinking. That’s never a good sign. Is Dean really dead as Metatron said?”

It was hard for Cas to ask that question, but he managed to get the words out passed the lump in his throat. Joshua tilted his head and gently replied;

“I think you’ll find that will depend on your definition of dead.”

Cas huffed.

“Are you angel or elf Joshua?”

Joshua raised his eyebrows so Cas explained the reference.

“Go not to the elves for counsel, for they will say both no and yes. It’s from The Lord of The Rings”

“Aha, Tolkien; a man with a great appreciation of nature. Go to the young Winchester he has great need of you.”

Castiel nodded and turned to take his leave as Joshua returned to his rose bushes.

“Naomi was right about you, you know.”

Cas stopped, paralysed by the Gardener’s words. The angel didn’t look up from his roses but carried on speaking as if he was discussing nothing of great importance.

“Oh she worded it harshly and perhaps didn’t understand what she was describing, but you are made differently Castiel.”

Not sure if he wanted the answer Cas asked;

“Is that a good or bad thing?”

“That depends on the path you choose.”

Castiel vanished, but not before Joshua heard him mutter;

“Definitely an elf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know opening the Gates of Heaven has been very easy, but I thought our blue-eyed angel deserved a break. For now at least. Normal SPN angst levels will resume soon, because I'm evil.

**Author's Note:**

> My Deca'verse is rapidly becoming an epic Season 10 dream collection. The Plot Bunnies are breeding, well, like bunnies and I'm doing my best to keep up with them. (because we all know what demanding attention ho's Plot Bunnies can be)
> 
> Please let me know about any mistakes, it's the only way they will get corrected as I am betaless.


End file.
